Like Lightening
by Kimco96
Summary: "Everything a person would like to know, and more, about Lily Evans. Written by James Potter during 7 years of observation" James said laughing."I approve of the title." Lily nodded in affirmation. She stopped then "...during seven years? Do you already have a book!" Lily asked in shock. "It's called a diary" he whispered with a wink to her.


Lily slowly crept down the hallway to the Head boy's room. She and much to her annoyance, James Potter had been appointed head students and they shared a dorm. She really hated what she was doing, but she didn't want to be alone at the moment as there was a raging storm outside. Lily came to his door and knocked, and after a few moments, heard a loud thump and a groan, she anxiously bit her lip, hoping he wouldn't be too mad at her for waking him.

James opened the door tiredly and yawned as he put on his glasses to see who it was. "Evans? What are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"James I-" she hesitated trying to put what she needed into words. Lily was not sure that what she needed /could/ be given. She didn't even know what she needed. Then a crash of thunder shook the walls. She yelped and jumped into his arms without thinking.

He stared at her for a moment before he put her arms around her. "Scared of thunder?" he asked and pulled her inside his room

"Yes" she spoke into his chest. She was shaking.

"Don't worry" he mumbled and closed the door behind them. "It's just thunder, nothing dangerous"

"I know that." She whispered, "it's completely illogical and it shouldn't scare me"

"It's okay" he said and stroked her hair out of her face when she started to shiver. "Come" he said and pulled her over to the bed so they could sit down.

She followed and curled in a ball, pulling her legs up to her chest. "thank you" she held onto his hand when another clap of thunder made her jump. Though it wasn't as bad as before, he seemed to be a human buffer for the catalyst of her fear.

"What did you do today?" he asked in an attempt to distract her from the storm.

"It was my moms birthday today. I made her a card that moved and sang." She smiled at the memory "she told me that she's slightly disappointed that she can't show anyone."

He laughed. "That most have been a wonderful card, but at least she could show it to your father and sister? What do they think?"

"My dad loves it. He wants a book for his birthday." She sucked in a breath when a thunder crash sounded and continued with her eyes clenched shut "my sister hates magic. She's convinced that we are all freaks."

"She does? I think it's rather her that is a freak in that case" he mumbled and stroked her hand to make her relax. "You could send a book named ´everything good about James Potter´ to your father. " he smirked as he seemed to read the title of the book on a bulletin board that he pointed to with a finger. The title was obviously longer then his arm could go without forcing him to reach behind her. So it naturally happened that his arm came to rest around her shoulders. Lily smiled. It was just like something out of the moves in the films she watched as a girl.

"I don't think I could animate that book. I don't have enough details." She laughed, "Though it was a good idea. Do you have another?" She was starting to relax into him. He was helping. She didn't know how he did it, but she felt calm and protected with him. Besides he was warm.

He rolled his eyes "I can give you plenty of details. Otherwise you can send a book about... Dumbledore and his secret obsession for talking in riddles"

She shook with silent laughter "it's true. He does speak in riddles. I'm glad it's not only me to see that." She was finally able to control herself then added, "I was actually going to ask about the fairy tales they have in the wizarding world and compile a book of them."

"That was actually a good idea" he said and looked down at her, impressed. "Haven't you read them all already?"

"No I actually haven't. I can't find a copy of anything in the library." She made a disgruntled face "Madame prince said that the copies that exist have been passed down through pure blood families and Hogwarts can't afford a copy."

He couldn't hide his surprise "Really?" James relinquished his position of holding her to stand up, going over to his a shelf and searching for a while before he smiled happily. "Here, you can borrow this" he smiled and tossed her an old book.

"James-" she held the book in her hands carefully "thank you"

James shrugged "Never mind, I have some more if you need more, but I don't have them in book form so you'll have to listen to me telling them in that case" he grinned.

She paused for a second before deciding. Lily knew that she needed something to distract her from the storm outside and him talking was the best thing she could think of. "I would like that. Will you tell me your favorite story?"

"Now?" James asked surprised and looked at her. He had honestly expected her to not hear the last part. James knew how engrossed she could be with books.

"I mean if now's not a good time that's fine" she looked down trying not to blush. Lily didn't know what she was thinking. She had no idea why she expected him to keep helping her. Lily could take care of it. She would be fine. "it's ok. I'll read the book."

He chuckled "I can tell it to you now if you'd like to, you don't have to blush" In all the years of him trying to get a positive reaction with his advances, this was by far the best thing that had ever happened. James felt excited that she was not pushing him away, running away, or yelling for that matter.

"I-" she took a deep breath, "I don't know what your talking about. I didn't blush" she crossed her arms over her chest. Merlin, she didn't need him to point out that she was embarrassed because she asked for help.

"Fine" he said smirking. "You didn't. It must have been the lighting in here."

"Yes." She nodded her head, and then sucked in a breath when a crash of thunder made her jump out of her skin. Lily added in a smaller voice "I would like it if you told me your story though"

"Okay" he smiled and lay down as he tried to figure out how to begin. "Once upon a time..."

She pulled herself closer to him and laid her head on his chest. Letting the steady rhythm of his heart sooth her as she listened to him tell the story.

"...There was a little boy, he didn't know it himself but he was destined to be one of the greatest wizards of all time. When he was only a year old he managed to escape the evil wizard that was trying to kill him, thanks to his parents who gave their life for him. Year passed and the boy grew up with some horrible muggles that told him that magic didn't exist. Eventually he learned that he was a wizard, he fought evil creatures, dragons and million different obstacles on his way to once and for all defeat the evil wizard that had killed his parents, among other people, and in the end he won and brought peace to the people who survived, and of course he married the lovely girl he was in love with" James finished.

Lily hummed smiling into his chest "that must have been hard for his parents to watch him do that, when they couldn't be there for him. I couldn't imagine letting my kids go through that."

"No, I couldn't either" he said. "It is actually a story that my grand mother told me when I was a kid. She said that it was true, but no one never really believed her, it sounds to amazing, you know" he said smiling.

"It does sound kind of out there." Lily sighed, "It was interesting though. I bet there's a lesson buried somewhere in the story. I want to believe that good can conquer evil even if it is through one boy. I believe your grandma, James"

"Me too" he said smiling. "It didn't matter how many times my parents told me that she was babbling, when she told that story... It was like she was truly believing every word, witch made me believe in it even more, and the thought that good /can/ win over evil. No matter how bad it looks"

"Well I know something that I can add to my 'all the good things about James Potter' book" Lily was slightly shocked with herself when she realized that she was in fact flirting, she chalked it up to frayed nerves and fatigue. Lily smiled at him "I like that you're optimistic and stick with what you believe in."

James laughed, "You are such a clever witch I knew you could find something to put in there" he briefly tightened his hold on her in a sort of hug, but quickly loosened his grip.

She laughed "I might need help with other things to put in there." Lily decided that flirting with James Potter was ok, she knew he had lost some interest in her because of him not asking her out any more. She missed the banter they would have. "My dad would have a heart attack if I sent him a book about a guy." She started to trace random patterns on his chest absent-mindedly.

"Really? A heart attack?" James chuckled. "it would almost be worth it to send one to him just to see the look on his face, don't you think?"

"Well, I am his 'Princess Lily Flower', I don't think the results will be pretty." Lily trailed off before making a snap decision, she was all in if she went through with this. "if I was going to do that, I'd have to spend more time with you and find more things to put in this hypothetical book"

"Well, more time with me could be easily fixed" James said smirking. Inwardly he was running victory laps. Lily was finally willing, if not suggesting, spending time with him! "Maybe I just have to fix some more storms to give you a reason to come in here" he joked happily.

Lily's face paled. "Don't do that." She pleaded; looking almost panicked "I wouldn't like that. Not at all."

"Okay, okay" James amended quickly "Just kidding. I promise, I won't summon any storms, okay?"

"Ok" Lily hid her face in his chest trying to breathe normally. Now that she was reminded of her fear, the storm outside seemed worse. "can magic really summon storms?"

"Probably not" James admitted, "but it would be rather cool. Just imagine ´James, king of the storms´" James tried to backtrack through teasing.

"Sure. Cool" she had her eyes closed "just not around me, yah?" Lily tried to make her tone light, she only half succeeded.

"Of course not" he chuckled rubbing the back of his head nervously; he had almost blown it again. "I would never dare to summon a storm around you. Why are you so scared of them anyway?" James asked and looked down at her.

"It's a long story." Now Lily sighed, "I can tell you if you have the patience." She tried to joke.

"I have a lot of patience" James smiled, "Besides I told you one story, now it's your turn."

"Alright then." Lily took a deep breath "once upon a time there were two sisters. They had been close all of their lives until one of the girls found out that she was different. After that the sister considered normal hated her, girl who was different. She hated her because she wanted magic too. Over the years they grew apart and when the girl with magic came home for the summertime her sister pulled her to the side. At the time it was raining. They went outside. The girl with magic was hopeful that she would be able to mend their relationship. It turned into a heated argument. The normal girl wanted the girl with magic to stay away from her and her new husband. Then a bolt of lightning struck the tree next to the two girls. They were thrown to the side. The girl with magic got up. The girl without didn't." Lily wiped tears from her eyes but continued. She had never spoken about this to anyone, and it felt like a huge weight was being lifted off her shoulders. She /needed/ to get to the end of it. "I was so scared. Her heart had stopped. I never really had any major accidental magic before that point. She's alive though. I think my magic felt what I needed and helped me."

James hold her closer and wiped away the tears that kept on falling. "I'm sorry. So sorry" he mumbled to her. "You saved her, you know that right? After everything she had put you through, you save her. That's honorable"

"I miss her so much." She wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself deeper into his. Lily hadn't realized how much it hurt to keep that locked inside, but she was glad she told James. It was weird, but Lily felt comfortable with him. "I haven't told anyone. I'm not even sure that Petunia knows."

"I know you miss her." James mumbled "Don't you have any kind of contact anymore?" he asked her carefully as he held her tight.

"No. The only way I can communicate with her is through owl." She let out a sad sort of laugh that was clogged with the tears in her throat. "But that's to freaky to be seen in her perfect neighborhood though."

"Can't you send a letter? There are wizards at post offices that work specifically with delivering wizard post to muggles in their strange way without owls" James said gently

"I didn't know that." Lily looked down. "I could try that." She grinned, "That might actually work. She'll know that I'm trying, even if she doesn't want to!"

"Yeah. You should try it. You could write her tomorrow" James said smiling, happy that she seemed to like the idea.

"I'll do it" Lily was full-blown smiling now, completely uncontainable. "She'll want to talk to me if I don't remind her that I'm different then she is." Lily felt extreme joy at the thought "thank you James" she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I needed that"

"You are welcome" James smiled, then hesitated as he started to rub small circles down her back "Just don't get your hopes to high, she seems like someone who could turn you down even of you are trying this hard. I don't want to see you get crushed under her" he spoke carefully.

"But she'll-" lily stopped and thought for a moment "I'll try to be careful. Your right." She frowned slightly at that and said softer "you're right"

"Another thing to add in the ´Everything good about James Potter' book. He is always right" he said laughing.

She smile at that "how would I make a picture for that, oh always right one?" She nudged him in the shoulder lightly with her tease.

He frowned slightly "We'll have to think about that for a while" he said softly.

"Ok" she touched his face pulling his lips back into a smile "I know something else." She lowered her voice into a conspiratorial whisper "I like James Potter's smile."

He tried to pull down his mouth into a grimace, but couldn't help it and laughed at her words. "And I like Lily Evans smile" James countered quietly

She laughed and smiled at that "Do you now? To bad you're not writing a book about me then. Oh well." Lily sighed lightly, obviously teasing him.

"Oh miss Evans. I could write a book about you any given day. Your laughter, your hair, your walk, your intelligence etc. All that would be things filling my book" he said smirking.

Lily blushed a deep red and had to clear her throat before she could speak "and what would you call this book of yours?"

"Everything a person would like to know, and more, about Lily Evans. Written by James Potter during 7 years of observation" he said laughing.

"I approve of the title." She nodded in affirmation. She stopped then "...during seven years? Do you already have a book?!" Lily asked in shock.

"It's called a diary" he whispered with a wink to her. She was floored. Lily couldn't speak. All she could do was gape at him. James couldn't help to not laugh at her expression. "What's wrong Evans?"

Lily finally regained the power of speech "Were you serious?" She asked in a small voice.

"Kind of" James said smiling. "I thought you had already figured that out"

"I- James-" Lily paused before continuing, "I've never had anyone do something like that for me."

"Do what?" James asked grinning "Stalk you?"

"Well, when you put it like that." Lily laughed, "No, have someone notice me enough to write a book."

"Anything for you my dear" he said with a slight bow of his head.

She blushed and looked down "oh hush you."

James laughed. "You are cute even when you are blushing. I should totally add that to the book"

Lily gave him a look, and then relented "If you must, talk about my color changing abilities."

"Of course I have to, " he smiled, teasingly.

"Well, do you change colors? I need material for my book too" Lily raised her eyebrows at him with a grin.

"Nah, I don't think so at least" James said and glanced at her.

"Are you quite sure?" She leaned closer so that she was talking directly into his ear in barely more than a whisper.

James blushed slightly when he could feel her whisper against his ear and decided not to comment on her words, swallowing heavily.

Lily grinned and pulled back "so you do change colors!" She frowned a little. "I was hoping for purple though. I think that's a nice color." She teased him with a small smile

"I do /not/ change color" he said offended. "It was just a... damn it"

"It's ok, James." She said crinkling her eyebrows and looked at him with a thoughtful expression "I won't put it in there if you don't want me to"

"Thank you very much. After all, I have a reputation to think about" he said jokingly

"I wouldn't want to damage that. After all my dad knows so much about you already." Lily grinned at him

He rolled his eyes. "We don't want him to lose /all/ respect for me, do we?"

"No. That wouldn't be good." She bit her lip in thought "though I think he would like it if you could turn purple"

"I will work on that" he promised her laughing.

"Good." Lily laughed with him. After a while she looked up at the ceiling with curiosity. "Did you notice the storm stop?"

"It did?" James asked and listened. "Wonder how long ago that was. I didn't notice anything"

"I didn't notice until just now." Lily realized what she had just said and grinned happily "I forgot about the storm! Thank you! Thank you so much"

He smiled "No thanks needed. This was much more interesting than sleeping through the storm"

Lily smiled and hugged him "I agree."

"Just glad I could help" he said and hugged her back. "Tired?"

"A little." Lily admitted quietly "I just don't want this to end."

"Me neither" James said smiling. "You know, you could always sleep in here," he said half-joking half serious.

Lily thought about it carefully before answering "the storm could start again." She paused to heave a dramatic sigh "I wouldn't want to have to walk all the way here again." She finished with a smile "so I guess I should stay here. If that's alright."

"True, true" he nodded at her words. "Of course it is okay, I was the one coming with the suggestion, you know" he smiled and pulled up the blanket around them before he laid his arm around her waist.

She curled up against him, with her nose in his neck. Lily stated absent-mindedly "you know you smell good? I like it"

"Sure..." James laughed. "Just another thing to put in your book"

She hummed her agreement "I need to be creative with the pictures in order to have any."

"I look forward to seeing it when it is finished, with pictures and all" he said smiling.

Lily laughed before thinking "is it possible to charm something to smell like something? Muggles have scratch and sniff stickers."

"They have? I don't know, you are the smart one" James said frowning.

"I'll figure it out." She let a wistful smile on her face "then the book will smell like you too."

"That is a little bit scary, considering that you will send it to your father" he mumbled.

"Your right." She mused "maybe I'll just have to keep it for myself then and only send him the fairy tale book."

He lifted an eyebrow "Oh, really? Your own James Potter book? Sounds fine with me" James said smirking.

"I need to start keeping a journal anyways-" Lily yawned and let her eyes fall closed "- you know so our kids will know what life was like."

James grinned hugely "our kids?" Was Lily really thinking about having children with him? That made James unbelievably happy.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" Lily said resigned, it was more of a rhetorical question then anything else.

James smiled and held her tighter "you did, but it's not a bad thing. I like the idea of having kids with you." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She groaned and buried her face in his chest "well, as long as this doesn't make an appearance in your book, I guess it's fine."

"What your secret desire to reproduce with me?" James smirked at her, feeling very happy right then.

"Yes that." Lily replied quietly.

"I have one question for you then, Evans. Do you like me? I mean like me like me." James sat up slightly to look at her.

Lily avoided his eyes and he nudged her to get her attention again. "Yes, I do like you like you." She answered hesitantly, waiting for him to react.

James frowned. Lily looked at him worriedly, that wasn't what she was expecting at all. "What is it?" She paused before taking a deep breath "James, what is it?"

"Why did you never say yes then?" He asked flatly, James sounded somewhat hurt.

"I never thought you were serious. You would always ask me in some flamboyant way and I thought you were doing it just for show. Not because you genuinely liked me." Lily explained quietly.

James thought for a moment trying to understand. "You though I was faking it for six years?"

"Yes?" She winced at his incredulous look.

"Evans what do I have to do to make you go out with me?" He sighed, frustrated.

"Ask me when it's just us and no one else is watching." She said hesitantly. Lily knew what she was hinting at and she sure hoped that he would pick up on it too.

"Wait are you saying if I were to ask right now would you say yes?" James grinned happily

Lily just raised an eyebrow "if I were to answer that now it would kind of ruin the suspense when you actually ask, assuming that you actually ask."

"Lily Evans, will you go out with me?" James asked quietly, looking directly into her eyes.

**Tell me what you think. I personally love James and Lily together. I do plan on continuing. Here's the grading scale:**

**:D = AMAZING!**

**^.^ = cute**

**:/= a waste of my time**

**:]= you made me smile**

**:(= you make me sad**

**X.X= I died reading this.**

**Feel free to mix and match them. **


End file.
